


Lazy Sundays

by 3rdThing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdThing/pseuds/3rdThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a present for hanahimus on tumblr!! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping to write more for these two because they have a ton of potential for being huge dorks!!! And I am all for writing about huge dorks!! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

Lazy Sundays were the best.  
Hanamiya had decided this while watching as his adorable boyfriend played with their cat, cooing softly and laughing whenever the small grey cat did something cute. They were all lying in bed together, just as they had been for the past few hours. Hanamiya wrapped his arms around Himuro’s middle, burying his face in the taller man’s neck, inhaling deeply and then sighing. Himuro smelt like flowers, vanilla, and home.  
“Something wrong, Makoto?” The former Yosen shooting guard questioned, lifting one hand from where it was petting the cute little grey furball on his stomach to wrap his arm around his boyfriend.  
“No. . . Aside from the fact that it’s nearly noon and we haven’t even made a move to get up and be proper members of society.” Hanamiya’s sarcastic remark was met with a soft laugh and a kiss on the forehead. Himuro’s laugh really was one of the greatest sounds in the world. Hanamiya knew without a doubt that he would never grow tired of hearing it.  
“Why be a proper member of society when we have a cat, nothing to do today, and each other to cuddle with.”  
Instead of making another remark, Hanamiya simply lifted his head to meet Himuro’s lips in a kiss. They leaned into each other, sharing a lovingly lazy kiss. The feeling of Himuro’s lips on his own had Hanamiya’s heart racing and he felt like the night sky during a fireworks show. He felt colorful, bright, and beautiful whenever Himuro kissed him, whenever Himuro touched him, whenever Himuro gazed into his eyes with a look that just screamed ‘I love you and nothing could possibly change that’.  
They pulled away moments later, Hanamiya going to rest his head on Himuro’s chest and Himuro going back to running his fingers through the, now sleeping, cat’s fur.  
Yeah, lazy Sundays really were the best.  
___~___  
“Oh, Makoto?”  
“Hmm?”  
“There are people are coming over tonight, remember? Alex wants to play the new Super Smash Bros, Taiga wants to meet the kitty, and the guys from Yosen want to check out our new apartment.”  
Hanamiya proceeded to scream into Himuro’s chest.


End file.
